


The Cheerleader's Heat  (klance omegaverse)

by Smutingenera1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutingenera1/pseuds/Smutingenera1
Summary: After cheerleader practice Lance goes into his first heat unexpectedly and earlier than normal. He's waiting out in the boys locker room for his sister Veronica to come and pick him up. Little does he know a less than obedient, alpha, running back comes in after half an hour of extra practice.I first posted this on wattpad under the same nameThanks for reading





	1. Chapter 1

"Keith, son you know I know your one heck of a running back and damn near the best one I've seen in the whole 20 years I've been coaching here, but you've got to stop it with the attitude" said my coach coran, watched me carefully as I just huffed and rolled my eyes "so that's why from now on I'm havin' you stay back bout half an hour to practice one on one with me"

My eyes widen in disbelief, I stutter "b-but what can you even do that"

"Yes son I can do that and it starts today, I called your brother earlier to tell him you'll be late, so go get a drink and then we'll start doing drills"  
  
A sneer forms on my face as I look at him from top to bottom before slowly turning around and walking back to my bag "well it's not like I have anything better to do then redo the homework I already did and be a gay piece of emo shit"  
  
Being the only guy on the cheer leading squad is fun, it makes me feel special, and on top of that I'm a male omega so I'm extra special. My 16th birthday was about a month ago so not much has changed other than the fact that I can basically smell people's emotions, so cool. (in my rendition of an omegaverse omega's first heats come about 3 months after their 16th birthdays)  
  
Though the one bad part was that because i'm a dude I can't change with my cheer buddies I have to get changed with the sweaty and hot *wink* football players. Plus the school requires everyone to shower, so that means that since my birthday I've been nearly half an hour later getting home because i have to wait for at least all the alphas to leave before i can shower.  
i really hate alphas, before my birthday there was always one or two douchebags that would sarcastically shout out things like "nice ass" or whistle but now the teasing's become full on harassment at some points. I've been cornered, groped, and scented and that was all in the first week of me being an omega, the glamore of the new omega has worn off, some, but i still get the occasional ass slap or slut reference. although the asshole gene only seems to be passed down through the male alphas because my friend allura is an alpha and she hasn't changed towards me at all other than the seldom comment about how sweet i smell.  
  
Coran must have pushed the guys extra hard today because the smell of alpha and beta testosterone was overwhelming and yet oddly alluring i felt myself blush slightly at just the raw intensity of male filling the room it engulfed me. it felt like the heat in the locker room was turned up to max, my skin was boiling and my stomach was in coils i stood up to go to my locker to grab my water. when i stood up my practice shorts felt wet i looked down at where i was sitting and saw a small puddle on the floor i squat down and touched it, it was definitely slippery i brought it up to my nose, and sweet.  
  
well shit i thought i still had like two more months before this shit started. i bolted out of the guys locker room before any of the guys could notice my scent. i ran to the girl locker room down the hall i slam open the door and yell  
  
"cover your bits and tits ladies i'm coming in" some of the girls squeal before realizing that its just me. My friend romelle sniffs the air and zeros in on me "your going into heat"  
  
"yeah i think so"  
  
"What the hell happened" "I don't know it just did" "holy shit i think that's the fastest I've ever seen anyone go into heat after their sweet 16 that wasn't, you know, alpha command induced"  
  
"well that's just great isn't" i say sarcasm dripping from my vocal cords "so what do i do"  
  
"go home dumb ass" romelle said rolling her eyes  
  
"i walk" i say tears starting to pool in my eyes " and my mom's about 4 hours away i could call my sister but her work is still 45 minutes away and they might not even let her leave work early" my eyes have flooded at this point and i'm now sobbing romelle comes over and starts to stoke my back and gently shushing me  
  
"lance honey go call your sister the boys will be out soon then you can wait out there take a cold shower and don't underestimate fingers

"oh my god romelle don't say that shit" i say looking around to see if anyone heard  
  
she shrugged "hey it's true"  
  
I smack her shoulder and stalk away awkwardly feeling the slick slosh around in my tiny shorts i pull out my phone and call my sister the phone rings 3 times till veronica picks up  
  
"hey shithead what do you need i'm working" she says calmly  
  
"hey 'ronica i pretty positive i started my heat" i say nervously  
  
" wait what excuse me" she says and i can practically smell her distress "but its only been a month did you get alpha commanded"  
  
"no no no i don't know why i started so early though it could have something to do with the mass amounts of alpha musk i had to smell in the locker room"  
  
"um ok i don't know if that's a thing but it doesn't matter how far into your heat are you" veronica said tone thick with worry  
  
"not far just pre-heat i think plus i went into the girls locker room so the smells way less temping"  
  
"ok good stay there till the boys room is empty then wait there for me i'll come in for you don't leave unless an unrestrained alpha comes in" she said the stress smell basically wafting through the phone on her words  
  
"ok love you bye" i reluctantly hung up on her and go back to romelle  
  
"hey romelle my sis is on her way, the boys don't take nearly as long as the girls can you walk me over to see if there are any boys left in the locker room"  
  
"sure" she says and hooks her arm around mine i look down and see her cheer hoodie and feel the urge to nest  
  
"rommy can i borrow your hoodie, i know i cant nest till i get home but i really think it'll help till i get home if i have something that smells like a friend, i can give it back to you next time i see you again or i can have 'ronica bring it out to you"  
  
"of course anything that'll help first heats are the worst" she said snatching up her hoodie and handing it to me, i deeply sniff it and immediately feel more relaxed. "thank you"  
\- peice of shit writer (sarafina)


	2. Chapter 2

Romelle and I walk down the hall, well more so she walks and I waddle being as the slick pooling from my entrance is now trying to slip through the not so absorbent material of my practice short and run down my legs. We reach the boys locker room and Romelle sticks her head in  
"Is anyone still in there i'm supposed to lock up the locker rooms and I want to leave hurry up" when nobody answered she grabbed my shoulder and tugged me in behind her. She looked around before finally deciding that the locker room was empty she turns to me and says.  
"Lance now you wait here imma go get a shower started for you, call me if you need anything, so help me if anyone even thinks of touching you i'll turn into a bird just so I can fly over and beat their ass" and she continued rambling on all the ways she'll murder anyone that touches me while walking over to the shower and turning it on. I giggle and watch her come back over she helps me to the shower. I get undressed and Romelle makes no fuss about seeing me naked, girls don't care why should we. I go to sit down under the cool pelt of the water when romelle stops me   
"Hold up if you sit on that floor your gonna get athlete's foot on your ass let me get you a towel to sit on or something".  
She scuddles around the locker room and grabs on of the school provided towels and brings it over to me, she sets it down on the floor of the stall she helps me down. I sigh in relief as the water pours over me cooling the heat of my skin.  
"Thank you so much romelle this feel great"  
She giggled and said "yeah I can tell" while pointing down at my *cough cough* painfully obvious boner  
"Ah shit sorry" I say covering my bits   
"No no it's fine I get it when I'm in heat you can practically see my nipples through my bra, but um I better go" she said still giggling "~have fun~"  
"ROMELLE!"   
I hear the door of the locker rooms open and close.  
"well now I'm all alone. Fun."  
Without the sound of Romelle's teasing to distract me, the smell of the room finally hit in a wave. It sent vibrations through my spine that went straight to my member, the smell of strong powerful alpha was too much. I reached down and graze my fingers on the head of my member I let out a moan of relief before slowly rubbing down the shaft of my member making my way down to my throbbing entrance. the slightest touch forced a pitiful, one hundred percent omega whimper out of me. I now know why slick is called slick, water is wet, it cools people down, you drink it, but slick is ment for one thing. Sex. It was so slippery that when I pressed on the thick ring of muscle my finger slid in with almost no resistance. My eyes clouded over and a high pitched whiny moan escaped from my throat. I slowly press another finger in, and another and another till I'm four fingers deep and a whiny moaning mess. I ride my own finger openly hoping and praying that an alpha would come and take me. 

Keith's perspective   
Coach worked me hard, suicide lines and burpies, with army push ups. I'm in need of a shower so bad right now. I pick up my bag and shuffle slowly to the locker room, as I approach I hear soft moaning. Just Lotor fucking some poor girl that thinks he loves her. I push open the door and am imeadiatly slapped in the face with the sweetest most enticing smell I've ever smelt. The moaning is much louder and I can hear a small broken voice whisper "alpha please take me, I need you alpha" accompanied by the squelching noise that can only be made by an omega in heat. Fuck. I think that noise itself put me into a rut. I fully enter the locker room and lock the door behind me and slowly walk to the shower stall where the most perfect noise I've ever heard is coming from. I reach the stall and rip back the curtain. His eyelashes were covered in little drops of water, his lips red and full. My eyes wander down his perfect tan torso slowing down when I reach his very prominent v line then gazing apon his cute little omega cock. Though when I look even lower I see his slick little ass filled with four finger and still pumping. It's the cheerleader.   
"Lance"  
The little omega's eyes shot open as a moan burst from him and he came.  
He breathed for a few second before whimpering while slowly pulling his hands out of his ass. he put his hand under the water of the shower washing it off. Carefully on shaky knees Lance stands up looking up at me with big blue lust filled eyes. His delicate tan hands reach up and grasp the belt of my football uniform tightly. With complete sincerity in those lust filled eyes he pleaded with me  
"Alpha fuck me"  
Any sense of reason I may have had coming into this was knocked out by those words. I pant while at lightning speed I ripped off my football gear left in just my boxers. I hoist Lance's sopping wet and slick covered body up by his waist and he automatically wraps his perfectly long legs around my waist dragging his delectable ass right on top of my painfully hard cock. I grunt at the contact and reach down to cup his ass, supporting his weight so I can start attacking his already bruised lips.

Thanks for reading  
-peice of shit writer (sarafina)


	3. Chapter 3

He puts up no resistance towards the kiss, his lips almost imeadiatly part for my tounge to slip in and explore. After a moment he starts to suck on my tongue, I groan at the sensation of his wet warm mouth around my tongue. " _Jesus fucking Christ if this is what it feels like when he's suck my tongue then I wonder what it would feel like if he sucked my dick_ " Then almost as if he read my mind Lance let go of my tongue and started wiggling in my hands. I set him down and he instantly went on his knees. Lance reached his little hands up and started fingering the waistband of my boxers. Looking up at me, eyes still cloudy, one last time he pulled down my boxers and watched as my dick shivered at the sudden cold air. Slowly brushed the soft pads of his fingers down the length of my cock, he leaned his head down and ran his tongue over the head and gently pulled me into his mouth. My breath became hot as he pulled me in to the depths of his mouth, my member touched the back of his throat and I felt him spasm around me. I groaned at the sensation and he pushed off for a moment sucking in a few deep breaths. He took me back into his mouth and placed his hands on the length of my cock that he couldn't reach with his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down moving his hands in time. "Oh fuck Lance, shit" I groaned softly setting my hand on his head to will him to go faster. He pulled of and I thought that I had done something wrong but then he looked up at me with those glossy ocean blue eyes

"Use me alpha"

Fucking hell how could I say no to that, Lance turned around still on his knees and almost let his his smooth chest reach the ground so he could stick his ass up towards me. I could see the trails of slick flowing down his lean tan thighs, his plump little ass shook as he whined 

"Hurry up, I want you inside me alpha"

"Ffuuuuuuucccckkkkk" I groaned out as I got down on my knees and grabbed Lance's curved hips in my hands. I slowly prodded a finger into his tight entrance, the slick sucked me in with no resistance. I hear a small whimpering moan come from lance as he arched his back. He slowly turned his head towards me, all the while I feel the walls of his little hole contracting, begging for more.

"Alpha please"

I think for a moment, I could give it to him right now make him scream my name cum off my dick alone. I could have him rake his nails down my back leaving marks to last days, weeks showing all the omegas and alphas and even betas what we did, what I did to him. And the more I think about it that's what I'm doing, there's no need to think of another option. I steadily add more fingers just to make sure that he's thoroughly stretched, all the while lance whimpered and whined little moans. I curl my fingers searching for something very specific and I finally know I find it when Lance lets out a nut busting moan. I brush the spot a little more before I impatiently pull my fingers out, completely ignoring the whines in protest at the lost, and quickly replace my fingers with the head of my member.

Lance's hands fell out from under him while he mewled and panted. I slowly press myself further into Lance's shaking core. I can feel Lance's body quivering under me, the inside of his sickly sweet hole was almost sucking me further inside, though his slick was nearly pouring out of him fast enough to push me out with it.  
Lance shook and quivered and moaned under me. I could feel his hole pulsing around me I started to thrust being as lance was already squirming pleading me to move. I gripped on to his soft and malleable hips and slowly thrust till Lance pushed back on me meeting my hips with his ass. So I decided to hell with it. I dug my finger tips into the squishy flesh of Lance's ass and pounded into him. Lance yowled and mewled his arms gave out from under him and his smooth chest hit the wet floor of the shower with a small splash. I tried reangling myself and as I do Lance cries out in pleasure while he cums. I pause for a moment to watch the white liquid wash down the drain and feel the small omega's tight little hole convulse around my manhood. Lance pants for a moment twitching and shaking before looking back at me with both lust and assertion.  
"Out"  
My eyebrows screw up in confusion, _what did I do wrong_  
"Oh my god Lance I'm so sorry " I slide out missing the warmth of lance squeezing around me as guilt replaces any good feeling that I may have had. I violated Lance he wasn't in his right mind he was high off his own heat. I raped Lance.  
I scrambled backwards and began to stand up when Lance spun around and tackled me back to the ground  
"Wait no don't leave" Lance said pressing his chest into mine and curled his arms around my neck "I just wanted to see my big handsome alpha while he fucks me"  
Lance sat up on top of me, biting his lip as he ground his ass onto my dick. He sat up on his knees and reached behind himself and steadied my cock before sinking onto it. A high and breathy moan slipped from Lance's mouth and just as soon as he sank down my length he brought himself back up again, effectively fucking himself on my dick. I let out a drawn out breath, both from the feeling of Lance around me again and the guilt of maybe raping Lance melting away. I look at Lance's smooth thighs, watching the muscles within his caramel skin flex as he pumps on my cock. I reach up and grip on to lance's soft hips to help him bounce on me. Lance leans forwards and pressed his little hands into my chest panting clearly worn out from the riding. I use one of my hands to push Lance's body into mine and the other to flip us over so that I'm on top. I carefully set Lance down on the floor and begin to thrust at neck breaking speed. Lance squirms around underneath me making high and quick moaning noises, almost like a squeak. I feel a coil of heat curl up in my stomach and my thrusts get sloppy. Though I can tell that Lance is getting close too because of how he's now digging his nails into my forearms and the exceeding wetness of his tight hole. I reach down and bring one of Lance's legs up over my shoulders and continue pounding into Lance.

Just as I think I'm done for I feel Lance shudder around me and catch a load of cum on my chest. Lance tightens around me and that's just enough to push me over the brink. I cum all through Lance and when I pull out I see a wave of sperm follow me out. I hold myself over Lance before flipping down beside him and dragging his blissed out body with me. I pull him in tight to me smelling our scents mix together. My nose lands right above his scent gland and I flick my tounge out to taste him. Lance moans and wiggles his ass backwards into me. I hear him murmur something at me.  
"What was that Lancy" I say then precede to suck a hickey over his scent gland. He moans wiggling around before shakily saying   
"Bite me Keith" at that I suddenly pop off of Lance's neck and sit up  
"Woh Lance I can't just mate you out of nowhere we're not even dating, hell you're still only 16" Lance scrambles up and sits on my lap  
"Well we can date if you want and you already fucked me so why would it matter how old I am" he said happily bouncing on my lap before nuzzling his nose into my neck and lapping at my scent gland.   
"Lance sex and mating are two very different things I know your not thinking straight because of your heat but mating is not the reasonable thing to do right now" Lance nips at my neck before pulling away from me and reaching down in between his legs towards his entrance while saying  
"Well I mean if I'm not mistaken and this isn't your hot thick sperm dripping out of my ass then we'll probably be having a pup right?" My eyes widen and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach as I watch a slick and cum laden hand come up from under lance and into his mouth. I feel sick seeing lance slowly lick his sperm covered fingers, the same cum that is now more than likely seeping into Lance's womb making him pregnant with my pup.  
"But maybe not Lance" I say panicking   
"I think so keefy I could really feel your seed way in me" he says sucking on another finger.

Thanks for reading and also

Bullshit

Peice of shit writer (Sarafina)


End file.
